


Honeymoon

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, Pregnant Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper and Eleanor are on their honeymoon and Eleanor plans a really sexy and romantic way to tell Jasper she’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been 5 years since the end of season 1. Following the King’s death Jasper was rehired as Eleanor’s bodyguard and he and Eleanor have since been in a relationship. They are currently on their honeymoon.

Eleanor pulled herself up into a sitting position in the large, luxurious bed and let out a contented sigh. As she reached her hand up to brush her wild, dark curls from her face she caught sight of the shimmering diamond on her finger and held her hand out to admire the way it sparkled in the sunlight breaking through the curtains. Seeing the delicate platinum band below it her face broke out into a smile and she felt a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

‘Good morning Mrs Frost,’ Jasper drawled from the doorway before moving forward to place a tray of freshly cooked eggs and bacon in the middle of the bed.

Eleanor glanced up at her new husband and felt her heart soar when she saw the adoration in his eyes. He was freshly showered and wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and Eleanor had to focus on looking at his face to stop herself getting flustered. ‘It’s your highness Princess Eleanor Frost to you,’ Eleanor replied in mock sternness. The sound of her new name being spoken by Jasper sent goose bumps across her skin and when he gave her a mock salute and responded ‘yes Princess’ in a serious tone she couldn’t help but laugh.

Jasper loved hearing the sound of her soft laugh, it made him feel light and blissful. It had taken a long time for her to laugh again following her father’s death but after a few months she had started to become herself again. Over time she had learnt to truly trust him and the day she had revealed that she loved him too Jasper had thought his heart might explode. He had lifted her into his arms and kissed her until they had had to come up for air and he had known that there was no way he would ever be able to leave her again.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as he caught sight of her pushing the tray away dashing from the bed and into the bathroom.

‘Eleanor are you okay?’ he asked anxiously as he ran to the closed door.

‘Yeah I just really needed to use the toilet,’ she yelled back at him from the other side of the door. ‘I’ll be out in a second.’ Crouching down over the toilet she waited for the waves of nausea to pass and tried to steady her breathing, knowing she couldn’t hide her news any longer.

After a wonderful, relaxing day where she and Jasper had walked hand in hand through the nearby seaside town with its bustling markets and quaint boutiques, Eleanor was thrilled when Jasper had suggested they stay in their beautiful villa for the night. When Jasper went out to buy the ingredients for dinner it gave Eleanor the perfect opportunity to set the scene for her announcement. She had been thinking of various ways to tell Jasper about her pregnancy throughout their 2 week holiday and she’d finally settled on telling him in an intimate and romantic way, hoping that he would be as excited as she was when he heard the news.

When her doctor had told her the test had come back positive she had suddenly seen an image in her mind of Jasper sitting in a large, cosy armchair with a little boy sitting in his lap, his shimmering blue eyes just like Jasper’s looking up at him in adoration as he told him a story. She had never felt maternal before but that image had filled her with a deep longing and love for the baby growing inside her and she was hoping desperately Jasper would feel the same.

She knew that if someone had told her 5 years ago that she was going to become pregnant she’d have blanched in disgust, fear and annoyance but without even realising it her heart had become less cold. Almost as if the tough outer layer had been cracked open to reveal the squishy centre where her true feelings and vulnerability lie and she knew that Jasper had been the one to make that happen.

Placing a hand delicately on her stomach she beamed as she looked back at the bedroom, filled with candles and with soft, red rose petals scattered across the bed. It was so unlike her to do something so cheesy and romantic, but she had the urge to do something different for Jasper to make this moment special so she was going to have to ignore her internal reservations. As she walked out of the room she made sure to close the door behind her and tried to find her poker face.

Throughout dinner Eleanor felt nerves knotting in her stomach, putting her off the delicious meal that Jasper had prepared for her. Trying to keep up a light, cheerful conversation was made even more difficult by the way Jasper was slowly running his foot up and down her leg, inching higher and higher each time.

‘Thankyou for dinner bodyguard,’ Eleanor told him in a low seductive voice once they had finished eating, ‘or I guess I should say thankyou husband now.’

Chuckling Jasper stood up slowly, replying ‘I guess I’m both now.’

‘You really are a man with many talents,’ Eleanor drawled in pretend awe.

‘I’ll clear up, you go relax Princess,’ Jasper told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and reached over to grab her bowl, knowing that he had become too soft with her over the years. Smirking Eleanor rose gracefully from her stool and began making her way towards the bedroom, ‘come and find me when you’re done.’

Once in their room Eleanor hastily began changing out of her shorts and t shirt and into the tiny underwear set she had managed to keep hidden in her suitcase so far. The bra had a lace overlay that extended down to hug her stomach while still revealing the skin underneath and the knickers were made of so little material they were practically pointless. She had always worn expensive, provocative underwear but for some reason the thought of Jasper seeing her in this outfit made her blush. He had a way of making her feel naked just with one heat laden look and she loved watching his pupils dilate as he was overcome with desire. He made her feel sexy more than anyone else had ever done before.

Jasper made sure to tidy the kitchen as quickly as he could – the seductive gleam in Eleanor’s eyes when she had retreated to the bedroom had sent Jasper’s heart racing and he could barely wait to join her. Marching to the bedroom he opened the door and strode through before he caught sight of the room and halted in his stride.

The lights were turned off but the flames of dozens of candles gave the room a beautiful, yellow glow. As his eyes adjusted to the low light he caught the sight of the rose petals on the floor and followed them with his eyes along a trail across the floor which led to the end of the bed where Eleanor was laid. Once he saw her he couldn’t avert his gaze. Her long legs were wrapped around each other and his fingers itched to reach out and touch her. The look of nervousness in her eyes was the only thing that stopped him was practically pouncing on her.

As he tried to clear his throat he watched as she languorously rose from the bed so she was standing before him and he got to see the full effect of her outfit, if you could even call it one.

‘You look erm-‘ Jasper began, struggling for words. ‘Well I’m sure you know.’

Smiling Eleanor tilted her head up to meet Jasper’s gaze before whispering, ‘I was saving this for a special occasion and I thought what better night to wear it than the last night of our honeymoon. Besides, I won’t be able to fit into it for much longer.’

Eleanor bit her lip in apprehension as she watched Jasper trying to understand the hidden message behind her words, his forehead creasing in thought. Tilting his head to the side in confusion he asked, ‘what do you mean?’ He had an inkling of what Eleanor was trying to tell him but he was trying, and failing, not to get his hopes up in case he had misunderstood.

After a few moments of tense silence Eleanor whispered, ‘I’m pregnant,’ happiness evident on her face. She watched as Jasper’s eyes widened and eyebrows rose in surprise and before she could say anymore he had closed the space between them, moving his head towards hers so their lips could meet in a chaste kiss. Winding his arms around her back he lifted her into his embrace and spun her around, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

As he rested Eleanor down on the bed and lowered himself over her he asked her, ‘is this what you want? Are you happy?’ They had never really discussed whether or not they wanted children but Jasper knew that Eleanor would make an amazing mother, nothing like her own, but he knew parenthood would be a challenge for both of them.

‘Are you?’ she asked him tentatively, reaching up to cup both sides of his face.

‘I’m more than okay Princess, I’m ecstatic!’ Jasper murmured earnestly. ‘There is nothing in this world I would rather do than raise a family with you; to protect and care for them, just as I will spend the rest of my life doing so for you.’

Eleanor felt tears of happiness prickle the back of her eyes and felt a huge relief that Jasper was as excited and joyful as she was. ‘I’m so glad you’re happy!’

‘I love you Eleanor Frost and I love our new baby,’ Jasper murmured before reaching down to kiss her again, this time with a passion that sent fire shooting through her veins, as his fingers worked to strip her of the flimsy material of her underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
